


Seven Deadly Sins

by KittyClearsight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyClearsight/pseuds/KittyClearsight
Summary: Multiple Poems based on the seven deadly sins.





	1. Lust

I long for power, I long for fame,  
I long for everyone to remember my name.  
I need satisfaction, I need women,  
I need to cure this eroticism.  
I want money, I want riches,  
I want someone to fulfill my wishes.  
I got all I want and I got it rushed,  
I got it all after that intense lust.


	2. Gluttony

I love to eat, I love to eat,  
Fruit, or vegetables, or meat,  
It doesn't matter one bit to me  
Even if it's fish from the sea.  
I'll eat beef and I'll eat pork,  
I'll even eat rice, that will work.  
My diet is poor, that may be,  
But I won't change my gluttony.


	3. Greed

Give me that, and also that.  
No I am not a brat.  
I want this dime, I want this nickel,  
No I swear I am not fickle.  
I want it all, I want it all,  
This amount is too small.  
I am not exactly a rare breed,  
I am just simply full of greed.


	4. Sloth

I refuse to move,  
This I can prove,  
As I won't get hired  
Because I always get fired.  
I know I'm not crazy,  
I am just simply lazy.  
I just hide under this cloth  
Because I am just a sloth.


	5. Wrath

You would do best not to provoke my rage,  
For it will not remain in a cage.  
If you give me a good reason  
I won't hesitate to commit treason  
To spread the strong hate  
And send you to your fate.  
It would be best to not cross my path  
For I am full of a hot, intense wrath.


	6. Envy

I want what you got,  
It looks like a lot,  
Beware, don't be careless,  
For I am jealous,  
I may decide to steal  
Because your things are ideal.  
My guilt won't be heavy,  
I'm just simply full of envy.


	7. Pride

I am amazing, I am great,  
It is a ten that I am rate.  
I love myself, I'm better than you,  
And also you, and you, and you too.  
Don't call me conceited,  
I will not be defeated,  
Many have tried,  
But I'm too full of pride.


End file.
